Beacon's Kings
by Starless Knight Eiro
Summary: Meet Eiro (I meant it to be pronounced as I-row) Flare and Takahashi Storm. Two faunus, one fox and one wolf, of extreme skill thanks to their heritage. They aim to be hunters so they decide to attend beacon. what stories will be told about them and what kind of legacy will they leave behind. OC slight AU [OC x Velvet] [OC x Yang]
1. 01 To Beacon!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

The sound of cheerful laughter filled the streets as a pair of young teens, one with short, spikey, firey orange hair and the other a pale blue with basically the same style but more wild, both of them sporting what looked to be animal ears, raced through a market.

"Hey you brats! Watch where you're going!" Yelled the merchants as the boys ran past their stalls. "Ah! My merchandise" shouted one of them as one of the boys crashed into the stalls.

"Hahahahah! You're so~~~~ slow Storm!" shouted the orange haired one as he laughed at his friends mishaps his voice was cheerful, as if it represented a carefree yet responsible personality. He was wearing a one sleeve black coat with an orange trim the, coat had a high collar that reached his jawline, his coat reached down to his knees and instead of having buttons or a belt his had a zip that started at his core which made the lower bit, which seemed to have a bit cut out of it as it was split as it hung loose. The coat's zipper was left open a little at the top and it revealed a simple dark grey V-neck shirt, a small part of a black pocket could be seen as the coat covered the rest of it. He was wearing gray combat pants that were the same shade as his shirt. They were tucked into black hi-top chucks with orange laces. He had a pair of sheathed swords on his back that were placed parallel to each other, the sheaths seemed to be attached to the coat itself as there were no straps holding them in place. And the final piece of clothing that could be seen was a red band on his sleeveless arm that seemed to hold two spherical golden bells that jingled as he moved around. He had piercing yet warm orange eyes that were the same bright orange as his hair. He looked around 5'10. His hair was short and spiky with a few bangs that formed at the centre of his head that didn't make contact with the rest of his forehead. They rested just to the side of his right eye. (Look at the cover photo if you can't imagine it..the left one.)

The pale haired teen picked himself up and brushed himself off as he turned to his friend his calm blue eyes staring at him. "I think you've just got too much energy, Flare." His voice was calm, as if representing an intelligent yet fun loving personality. Storm was wearing much more different clothing than Flare. It was much more simple as all of consisted of was a sky blue tank top with one pocket on the left that was colored dark blue. He wore a white Mandarin collared leather jacket that had sleeves that stopped just before his elbows. This was because of what was occupying his forearms which were two pairs of gauntlets of light gray leather vambraces which seemed to act as sheaths for short swords. For pants he wore almost the exact same thing as Flare but his had extra pockets and were a light shade of gray. He also had a black and gold belt wrapped around his waist. And his footwear consisted of dark grey combat boots. Storm had a large rectangular contraption attached where his tailbone was via a strap on one side of it that ran diagonally across his torso and looped around and then connected to the other side. Storm was wearing silver dog tags as the final piece of his outfit. Storm stood at 5'9 making him only an inch shorter than his friend. He too had short spiky hair but it was well kept...kind of. He had multiple bangs in centre of his hair that went past his eyebrows and rested on the bridge of his nose. (Once again check the cover photo...the right one)

Flare stopped and turned around to face Storm. "Well yeah, it's not like we could make it to the airship on time if we didn't hurry. Speaking of which" Flare grabbed Storm's wrist "Let's gooooo!" He shouted as he grinned whilst Storm's face paled.

Flare ran as he kicked up a cloud of dust leaving all the merchants coughing or waving a hand in front of them. "Oi….I….don't….like….this." Said Storm as his body flailed about.

Flare just laughed like a maniac as he continued to run. That is until they got to the appointed location and found a large airship with a few people that appeared to be around their age boarding the ship.

Flare came to a grinding halt, letting go of Storm's wrist in the process causing his face to scrape across the asphalt. Flare admired the ship as his eyes widened in astonishment. "Woah….it's huge" his eyes sparkled as Storm picked himself back up.

"*cough* *cough* that's what she said. Thanks by the way" said storm as he shot a glare towards his friend who held his hands up defensively as a cheeky grin formed on his face. Storm just sighed. "You comin' or what?" He said as he walked towards the ramp. Flare smirked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied as he jogged up to Storm's side.

Storm smirked at him. "Definitely too much energy" he said as he shook his head. Flare feigned being insulted as he put a hand over his chest. "*gasp* how could you be so cruel?" He then buried his eyes between his elbow as he fake cried but still continued to walk.

"Oh ha ha. Just hurry up and get on the ship." Said Storm as he walked up the ramp and inside the aircraft. "Yeah yeah whatever." Replied Flare as he soon followed suit.

Once onboard the pair were immediately greeted by a small number of teens all of which were carrying some sort of weapon or contraption much like they were. "So I'm guessing these guys are heading to the same place we are?" Questioned Flare as he observed his surroundings. "That's pretty cool."

Storm mimicked Flare's actions though it looked more like he was sizing up a potential enemy. "Attention all passengers, please prepare for lift off." Came a voice on a intercom.

Storm walked up to Flare and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Well buddy it looks like our journey has began at last." He said as he flashed a toothy grin to Flare. "Yeah, finally we're gonna be hunters." Said Flare as he stared out the window for a bit.

Flare then turned back to Storm. "No, we're going to be the best hunters!" Declared Flare enthusiastically as he flashed a wide toothy grin as he had his eyes closed. "Let's work hard Storm"

"Yeah." Storm gave Flare a pat on his shoulder and then released it. "Listen I heard that hunters usually form teams of four." Flare opened his eyes and his grin went down to a smirk as he raised an eyebrow. "So what are you implying?" Storm began to walk away with his back facing Flare. "I'm implying that _you_ should meet some people. Well bye!" And with a quick wave he had disappeared into the crowd.

Flare reached his hand out to Storm. "Hey wait! *sigh* whatever." Flare then moved his outstretched hand to his chin, resting it between his thumb and index finger. "I guess he does have a point. But who am I supposed to talk to?" He asked himself as he looked around.

His eyes then fell upon a girl standing by a window alone. She had long straight brown hair she was wearing what looked to him to be a black shirt underneath a dark brown long sleeved jacket that came down around her chest. She was also wearing black form-fitting jeans underneath dark brown shorts. She was also wearing light brown shoulder pads and vambraces. Her most noticeable feature however were her brown bunny ears.

'Hmmm.' Flare thought as he gazed at her. 'Easy on the eyes and a Faunus? Reminds me of a certain someone.' Flare chuckled at his own joke which made people stare at him. He ignored it and just made his way over to the window.

He took a spot right next to her. She didn't move which meant, to Flare at least, either she didn't notice or didn't mind. Flare decided to speak up to see what the answer was.

"Nice view huh?" He said as he cast a glance at her. It was a nice view they had made quite a bit of progress on their journey already, countless trees were beneath them and traces of clouds could be seen from where they were looking.

The girl then looked at him and then looked around before pointing at herself. "I'm sorry were you talking to me?" Flare stared for a little at the girl her large brown orbs seeming to capture all the attention and her accent only seemed to make her more attractive to Flare.

"Hello?" She asked as she tilted her head at him. "Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking...about birds….ha ha hahaha" said Flare as he scratched the back of his head. 'Wow real smooth Flare the panties are dropping already. Wait what? What am I saying? Er thinking? What the hell?! Mmmmm but that British accent though, wait what the hell is British? Am I making things up? Am I going crazy? No, no way I just gotta calm down and take a deep breath.'

Flare did just that as the girl looked at him confused. "Sorry I'm not really a people person but my pal ditched me and told me to meet some people and you looked...interesting? So here I am." Flare was questioning whether or not he had said something stupid as the girl just stared at him blankly.

"I'm interesting?" She asked her tone full of curiosity. "How?" Flare just looked at her and then pointed to her ears. She got a bit defensive about that and started to back away until Flare made the gesture to stop fortunately she did. 'Oh yeah! I'm so good at this.' He thought as he then pointed to his ears, well his animal ones.

The girl made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she realized what he was implying. "Your a Faunus too" she said sounding quite happy surprisingly. "Yeah I'm a fox Faunus and I can kind of guess what yours is already" he said as he chuckled while having his eyes closed with his hands behind his head and a wide toothy grin on his face.

*click* Flare opened one eye at the sound of a camera click to reveal the girl holding a camera in her two hands as she aimed it at him. The girl slowly lowered her camera and gave Flare a small smile which he returned.

"Is taking photo's of strangers a hobby of yours?" Teased Flare which made the girl pout. 'Gah she's cute! Wait! No you just met her! You're not allowed to have those thoughts…..yet' thought Flare as his eyebrows furrowed. And it seemed that the girl took notice of it as she asked him. "Is something wrong?"

And once again Flare was caught off guard. "Ah! Sorry *sigh* you know what let's start over" said Flare as he looked at the girl in front of him. She giggled a little and then nodded her head.

Flare grinned as he clapped his hands together. "Great! So first things first I guess. My name's Flare. Full name Eiro Kitsune Flare." He then held out his hand and grinned. "Nice to meet ya"

The girl smiled as she grabbed the hand with her own. "My name is Velvet Scarlatina and the pleasures all mine." The two stood there smiling before letting go and starting to get to know each other better. Though they didn't make much progress. As a hologram of a blonde woman appeared on the screens of the airship.

"Hello and welcome to beacon" said the woman. Flare and Velvet both looked over at the hologram upon hearing her speak. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor to attend this prestigious academy."

Flare chuckled. "Oh that makes me feel so~~ special." He stated in an amused tone which made Velvet giggle a little.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace." The woman continued. "And as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

A determined grin formed on Flare's face as the holographic image disappeared. Most of the students including Velvet went over to the window as they looked at the surroundings. "Look you can see signal from here." Said one girl in particular who wore a red coat with a black combat skirt under a corset.

'Signal huh?' Flare smirked. 'Just you wait Qrow I'll catch up to you in no time.' His thoughts were cut off as a blonde haired boy wearing white armor, blue jeans passed him looking like he was about to throw up. 'Poor guy he thought.

Unfortunately a pair of girls didn't seem to have the same mindset as one started to freak out over some of the puke getting on her shoes. "Gross, gross, gross, gross." She said as the other kept telling her to get away from her.


	2. 02 New Places New Faces

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

The passengers on board the airship awaited the signal for them to leave. A sign which was soon given to them as a door opened up and the teens made their way out, one in particular went straight to the nearest bin and vomited straight into it.

Flare, who was near the back of the group looked at the boy in pity as he walked past him. He was soon outside, the sun blinded him for a bit so he moved his arm in front of his eyes in order to shield them.

When he removed it his eyes widened in amazement for the second time that day. Who could blame him. Right in front of him was Beacon and more so than a school it looked more like a palace. "Woah." He said underneath his breath.

After admiring the building Flare soon began to walk across the walkway. His hands in his pockets as he glanced to the left and the right taking in everything his eyes could see. This was Beacon, his new home.

As Flare was walking he heard a loud *thud* which seemed to be followed by the sound of objects, briefcases more specifically, following to the ground that was soon followed by a cranky voice.

"What are you doing!?" Said the voice. It seemed to belong to a girl and wow did she sound pissed.

"I'm sorry." Said another voice. This one seemed familiar which made Flare curious so he decided to take a look at what was happening.

"Woah. What's going on here?" He asked as he walked over to the voices. The first thing he noticed was the the girl and a red hood whom he immediately recognized. "Oh hey you're the signal girl." He said with a smile as he looked at the girl surrounded by briefcases.

"Do I know you?" She asked as she looked up at him. 'Woah silver eyes.' He thought as their eyes met. 'Woah orange eyes.' She thought as she looked at him.

Flare grinned down at the girl as he bent down and extended a hand to her. "Well not yet. But hopefully we could get to know each other Ms…?" His voice drowned out implying that he wanted her to answer the question.

"Oh my name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said as she took his hand. Flare pulled her up. "Well it's nice to meet you Ruby. My name's Eiro, Eiro Flare and before you ask these." He pointed to his ears. "Are real."

Ruby's eyes lit up but not for the reason Flare thought. "Are those Katanas?!" She asked her voice all giddy and excited as her eyes turned into stars.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me!" Shouted the other girl as she stamped her foot on the ground. Flare looked over to her. "Woah you were still here?" He said causing the girl to glare at him. The girl was wearing a white jacket that had a red interior over a white combat skirt a rapier was strapped to her side. She had pale white skin, silver hair and bright blue eyes. She was also wearing high heeled combat boots. Flare snickered at the girls actions

"Aw is little Missy jealous?" Teased Flare as he shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Of some animal? Please I would never." Retorted the white haired girl.

Flare laughed. "An animal? Hahaha please at least use the correct terminology. I'm a Faunus and I'm damn proud of it." Replied Flare as he smiled brightly.

The girl hmph'd. "Whatever." She then turned to Ruby. "Aren't you going to pick these up?" She said as she pointed at the scattered briefcases. "Oh right sorry I'll do it now." Ruby said as she went to pick them up only to be stopped by Flare's sleeveless arm. His bells jingled as he stopped her from moving.

"Woah. She doesn't have to do anything. Who do you think you are some kind of queen?" The girl smirked, straightened her back and puffed her chest out.

"Of course I am a Schnee." She declared her voice full of pride. Flare scowled. "You think I care what family you're from? The Schnee family may be one of the largest manufacturers of dust in Remnant but that doesn't mean you can just boss others around." He growled out his disapproval obvious in his tone.

On a bench not too far from the commotion a girl with a black bow resting atop her black wavy hair. She wore a black vest over a white sleeveless shirt. She had black low-heeled boots and white shorts she was also wore black stockings that faded into purple as they came closer to her boots. The stockings had white flowers on them. The girl smirked as she read a book, the conversation she was listening to had suddenly become more interesting.

"How dare you! I don't use my family as an excuse! She's the reason _my_ cases are everywhere, she should take responsibility!" Argued Schnee as she pointed an acusing finger at Ruby.

"Yeah? Well maybe if _someone_ didn't just leave their stuff lying in the middle of a pathway this wouldn't have happened." Retorted Flare as he showed the path behind him by waving his sleeved arm at it.

Schnee was about to say something but he made a good point. Not that she'd admit it. So she decided to take this argument in a different direction.

"Do you know what's inside these crates? It's dust! I can't just take it anywhere I please it could get damaged or worse!." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you just left it here? Wow I underestimated you Schnee I didn't know you were kind enough for to trust a school full of complete strangers." Said Flare as he nodded his head with close eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.

Whilst these two were arguing Ruby was standing behind Flare completely baffled. She didn't know what to do so she just stayed quiet.

Schnee blushed a bit. "O-of course, it comes with being a Schnee what else would you exp-." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Flare decided to cash in on a joke. "Just kidding." He said casually as he looked off to the side with his hands behind his back.

The girl on the bench giggled a little whilst Ruby snickered. He got her good. Schnee was a blushing mess both out of embarrassment and anger.

"You!" She said in a furious tone. "What?" Asked Flare as he feigned innocence. 'Oh man she's totally about to lose it. Just one more push I'd say.'

"You gonna confess to me now? I don't think this is how it works." Continued Flare as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"What!" Yelled Schnee. "*Pfft* Hahahahaha!" Ruby completely lost it and started laughing without mercy at Schnee's expense. The girl at the bench had a hand over her mouth as she tried to stiffle her laughter but a few giggles kept escaping.

"Ugghh!" Moaned Schnee as she packed her cases into the carrier and pulled them away. Flare shouted out to her. "Hey! You giving up so soon? I know rejection sucks but you should at least wait for my answer!" Schnee just glared at him over her shoulder.

When she was out of sight Flare turned to Ruby. "Flare one, Schnee zero." He held up one finger on his sleeveless arm and brought the fist of his sleeved one next to it to emphasise his point.

He then extended that fist to Ruby and smirked. Getting the message Ruby bumped her own fist against his and they both snickered.

"That was quite impressive, Flare right?" Asked a new voice. Flare turned to her and found the girl that was sitting at the bench had come over.

"Tired of eavesdropping?" He asked as he smiled invitingly at her. The girl looked surprised but that was replaced soon after by an emotionless expression which Flare guessed was her normal expression.

"You could tell?" She asked. Flare chuckled. "Yeah not that hard when you've got senses like mine" he answered.

"Your not just a Faunus are you? I was in your blind spot there's no way you could have seen me." She stated. Flare put his hands in his pockets and signed. "Yeah, I'm a battle faunus." He revealed

The girl looked surprised, shocked even at this. Ruby looked confused. 'What's a battle faunus?' She thought.

"A battle faunus?!" The girl exclaimed. "I thought they were extinct?" She said her tone telling Flare that she wanted answers.

Flare shrugged his shoulders. "We might as well be. Me and my friend are the only ones left." He said sounding a bit sad. "There used to be more of us. We lived out in the woods until 10 years ago we were wiped out by Grimm." Flare looked up at the sky for a bit and then back at the girl.

"I can tell you more but it'll have to be later." He said and then looked at Ruby. "You can come too if you want to." Ruby looked confused for a bit before nodding her head. "Uh sure." She answered Flare smiled at her.

"By the way." Flare looked at the girl from the bench. "Mind introducing yourself?" He asked her. "Huh? Oh right I'm Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself. Flare followed suit. "Eiro Flare." Blake smiled slightly.

"Uh do you guys know where we're supposed to go?" Asked a new voice from behind them. 'Please don't tell me this who I think it is.' Thought Flare as he turned around. 'Damn it!'

Standing right in front of Flare was. ""Barf Boy?!"" said Ruby and Flare simultaneously. Ruby sounding excited to meet someone new. Flare sounding genuinely disappointed. "Hey! My name's Jaune." He shouted

* * *

"Listen all I'm saying is that motion sickness isn't as uncommon as people think." Said Jaune as the four walked along a pathway with a stream of water running beside it.

"And for the last time Jaune you _really_ don't need to explain yourself." Replied Flare as he shook his head at Jaune.

"So" Ruby pitched in. "Can I see your weapons?" She asked her tone getting more excited every second.

Jaune suddenly appeared in front of the group. "I was hoping you'd ask." He said as he grabbed the sheathed sword on his side and unsheathed it, holding it in his right hand as he grabbed the sheath in his left and with a press of a button it formed a shield.

'I can see many ways that could work against him.' Thought Flare as he imagined his shield getting stuck in a doorway.

'That's conivent.' Thought Blake as she inspected Jaune's weapon. "Wow not many people have an appreciation for the the classics these days." Said Ruby as she smiled at Jaune.

Jaune snickered. "Heh yeah the classics." Jaune then retracted his shield and sheathed his sword before placing it back on his side.

"Well...I have this" said Ruby as she twirled a rectangular contraption around. It then formed a scythe and she impaled the blade into the ground, a little too close to Blake's foot as she jumped back.

Ruby laughed nervously as she apologized to Blake. "So you've got a scythe?" Asked Jaune as he gazed upon Ruby's weapon of choice.

""It's also a customizable high-calibre sniper rifle."" Said Ruby and Flare at the same time. "Right?" Asked Flare as she looked at him in surprise.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "You knew?" She asked enthusiastically as she got all up in Flare's face, something he wasn't sure he enjoyed.

He gently pushed her away. He chuckled a little. "Yeah your uncle told me all about your weapon, said it was the easiest way to identify you." Revealed Flare.

"My uncle?" Questioned Ruby as a thoughtful expression made its way onto her face. "You don't mean?!"

Flare nodded. "Yeah Qrow told me that we'd probably get along so he wanted us to meet. Though I can't shake the feeling he had ulterior motives." Flare shivered at the thought of what Qrow had in mind.

"Wait how do you know my uncle?" Asked Ruby when she realized he hadn't revealed that yet.

Flare smiled. "He trained me." He said with a smile. "About a week after my home was destroyed Qrow found me and he's been training me and my friend in secret ever since." Flare scratched his cheek. "I guess the guy was kind of like a dad to me."

Ruby snickered. "My uncle's the coolest." Flare nodded his head in agreement. "So anyways. Blake how about you show off your weapons for us? You've been awfully quiet." Suggested Flare.

Blake smiled a little. "I suppose I could." She said as she walked to the front after Ruby put her weapon away.

Blake unsheathed her weapon revealing a black katana with a piece of fabric, that wrapped around her arm, attached to it. "I can use the sheath and the blade as a weapon and I can also.." Her voice lead on as she spun the katana around before revealing it as a pistol. "Do this." She then bowed before sheathing her weapons and walking back to the group.

"That was fast." Stated Jaune. Flare sighed before speaking up. "Guess it's my turn." He practically moaned as Ruby jumped up and down while clapping.

"Let's get this started." He sighed as he gripped the the two handles of the sheathed swords on the back of his coat.

When he pulled them out it revealed two identical looking katana blades. The cutting edge was a jet black color whilst the ridge was a blood red. The handles of the blade were...odd to the say the least. There was no cord wrap and it practically looked mechanical though it was still rounded as they normally were. The swords had no guard and were held in place solely by the collar, which had something else odd on it. There were two small pipes that went just past the blades ridge but ran down the side of the handle down to the pommel that was colored silver, the same color as the pipes. The handles also seemed to have some kind of button that was place just above where his index finger was.

"Kyyaaaaa~~~~" Ruby fangirled over the blades which made Flare, Jaune and Blake sweatdrop. Ruby collected her self and the coughed into her hand signaling him to continue. "So I guess I should start with these. Well I named them K9 Fangs. And these girls are insanely sharp and I'm not just saying that." To prove his point Flare pointed the tip of one of the blades at the concrete and dropped it.

The sword pierced straight through the ground and when Flare picked it back up it revealed a perfect fit in the ground the perfect size of the blade.

"See? So you doing want to play around with these okay?" He said though most of it was directed at Ruby he kept touching the tips of her index fingers together as she looked away and whistled.

"Oh right I can also do this!" Said Flare as he grinned. The three standing there knew this would be good because it was the first time he was showing any excitement in his demonstration.

"Watch carefully" Flare relaxed his stance and swung the two swords in perfect sync. 'What the?' The three thought. It was just a simple swing. Or so they thought. Just before the swords reached the end of the swing Flare tapped the buttons above his index fingers. In an instant the pipes and pommel flashed red and flames then burst out of the exit of the pipes at the blade's collar. This caused a lot more force to be generated as Flare came full circle and a ring of wind came off his feet.

Before the others could say anything else Flare put the sword in his right behind his back and pointed it out to the right. He then put his other sword in front of him and pointed it out to the left. He the crouched down and pushed the buttons down. Just like before they flashed red but this time Flare had held the button down which caused him to spin more. Flare jumped into the air.

For the girls seeing Flare twirl in the air with weapons in hand was a sight they would never be able to describe in words. For Jaune he realized what a true master of swordsmanship looked like.

Flare let gravity take it's course as he landed on the ground and did a few more spins, kicking up more wind that made the bottom of his coat flap around wildly, before stopping in the same crouched down position.

Flare then sheathed his swords and turned to his newly made friends. They all had stunned looks on their faces. "So what'd you think?" He asked. They all looked at him blankly.

"'"That was amazing.""" They all said in unison which made Flare chuckle and shake his head. "Well those are my flashier weapons, wanna see the rest?" He inquired.

Ruby gasped. "You have more weapons?! Where?" She squealed. 'Definitely a weapon freak.' Flare thought. Though it was pretty amusing.

"Right here." Flare said as he flicked the lower part of his coat backwards revealing two black and white pistols on his thighs and the handles of what looked like tonfas placed on his tailbone.

"Wow." Said Blake. "When did you have time to make those?" She queried. Flare shrugged. "I just had a lot of free time." Was his answer.

"Ah! Just shush and show us already!" Said Ruby excitedly. Which made Flare chuckle

"Alright, alright, first up Lust and Wrath." Said Flare as he pulled out his twin pistols. Though they looked nothing alike. Lust was shaped like a marksman pistol with double barrels. It's sight was curvy starting high at the start curving down at the middle and coming back up at the end. Though it had double barrels Lust showed no signs of having to reload after a shot as it had an ejection port each of its sides. Though it only had one hammer. The trigger was placed underneath and in the direct centre of the barrels and like usual was attached to the handle. Lust's paint job was fairly simple. The sight, the ejection ports, any part of the barrel under the ejection port, the trigger, the hammer and the grip were colored black the rest was left white.

Wrath was shaped like a desert eagle with double barrels as well though unlike Lust it's second barrel was placed underneath it instead of beside it. Wrath had a revolving clip placed between the hammer and the barrels instead of the normal rectangular one and apart from those two features the rest of it was the same. Wrath's paint job had a bit more detail put into it. With the revolver being painted black along with the outline of the grip and the bottom barrel there had to be some detail on it and there was. Two Chinese dragons that had its tail begin at the hammer then stretched along the barrel parallel to each other, they both had open mouths that looked as if the muzzle was coming out of their mouths. Of course the dragons were painted different colors. White for the bottom and black for the top. White tribal patterns also ran along the bottom barrel. These patterns were apparent on both sides.

"Lust here." Flare lifted up the marksman pistol so they'd know what he was talking about. "Has about the same range and velocity as a high-calibre sniper rifle but has more rate of fire and can fire off more shots. But she's not as accurate as a sniper rifle which is way I installed an extra barrel. More bullets more accuracy." Stated Flare as he laughed sheepishly at his own logic.

"Makes sense." Said Jaune as he nodded his head with his chin between his thumb and index finger.

Flare sweatdropped. "Ah yeah. Anyways Wrath here." He held up the . "Is made to deal with more mid to short range opponents." He fired a shot into the ground and the group was surprised to find multiple shots in the ground. "As you can see it shoots a spray shot much like shotguns. But the cool thing is I can change to different rounds as long as I have the ammunition. Though that doesn't work too well with Lust." Said Flare as he put his pistols back into their holsters.

"My last weapons are these." Flare gripped the handles of two tonfas and spun them around so his fist rested on the short ends. Much like his swords these tonfas had buttons on their handles but were located at his pinky. What made these tonfas special however were the four jagged blades that were placed symmetrically around the end of the tonfa they were also dangerously close to his elbow right now. The tonfa also had a muzzle sticking out at the end of the long half just above the blade that was on the opposite side of the handle. The ejection ports could also be found on that side just underneath the handle.

"These personally are my favorite they're called Shattered Wind" Flare grinned as he began to twirl the tonfas at an alarming speed amazing the three in front of him that he wasn't just cutting himself on those blades.

What amazed them even more was when he started to mix in some martial arts. Throwing in some kicks, flips and elbows to his movements.

Unknown to Flare and even themselves all three of the were thinking one thing as they watched on in awe. 'He looks so comfortable.'

Flare stopped his demonstration by standing up and with a few twirls he then put them back in the straps that were holding them in place on his back.

Much to Ruby's disappointment Flare covered his weapons up with his cloak once again. He looked up and then realized what time it was. "Oh crap it's 12:25 already!? Isn't the opening ceremony at 12:30!"

They all looked at each other and then nodded. """"RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"""" They all screamed as they looked for the assembly hall.


	3. 03 It's All Fun And Games

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"Haha! Knew I'd get here first!" Yelled Flare as he burst through the doors of the assembly hall only to be meet by the gazes of multiple over people.

"Eiro?" Flare jumped a bit at the fact someone had called his first name. It wasn't something he was used to. So imagine his surprise when he finds Velvet standing behind him.

"Velvet!" He grinned as he made his way over to her. "What's up? I haven't seen you since the airship." Recalled Flare.

"Sorry about that but I wanted to find my friend and I guess I kinda just forgot?" Said Velvet who genuinely sounded sorry about what happened.

"Nah don't worry about it." Flare replied. "I met some pretty cool people anyways so it's cool." He assured her by giving her a pat on the head.

"Speaking of which here they come right now." Said Flare as he turned his gaze to the door, Velvet did the same and sure enough in came Ruby, Blake and Jaune who looked like he was going to pass out.

They immediately looked around and then they spotted him. And then they glared. 'Uh oh.' Thought Flare. 'Maybe racing them here wasn't such a good idea. Ha that rhymed!' He thought.

Luckily he wouldn't have to deal with it as a gray-haired man walked up onto the stage. 'Yes! I'm saved!' Flare thanked whatever God was watching over his well-being.

The man on stage cleared his throat getting the attention of all the new students of beacon. "I'll...keep this brief" he said as he pushed his glasses up

'No!' Thought Flare as he started crying comically which caused Velvet to tilt her head at him.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge." Continued the man. "To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The man then walked off the stage as Glynda walked up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." She stated. "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She informed

Students began chattering to each other. The Assembly Hall was soon flooded by noise.

Flare felt a little tap on his arm and looked to see Velvet staring up at him. "What's up?" Asked Flare as Velvet smiled at him.

She then motioned him to follow her, which he did. They walked outside the Assembly Hall and Flare watched as Velvet made her way over to three other people.

There was one girl and two boys. The girl was wearing stylish clothing consisting of a long cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wore long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a belt with bullets. She could also be seen donning a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandoleer strap. She had fair white skin and dark brown hair with a few wavy locks hanging off to the side that were colored in a caramel color at the tip.

The first boy was a dark skinned guy with messy copper colored hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He was wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wore a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

The last guy was what Flare would call a mountain of a man because he was massive he looked like he was at least 7'0. He was tanned and had short black hair most of his clothes were colored a pale green. He had a massive 5-layer shoulder guard on his left arm and was wearing a short sleeved robe over a black muscular shirt. The robe was fastened at the waist by a black leather belt with a pair of pockets on it.

'Okay...let's not get on his bad side.' Thought Flare as his 5'10 figure was dwarfed by this beast of a man's one.

Velvet greeted these people while Flare hung back, wanting to give her some space and also give him a few more seconds to get away if the big guy was overly aggressive.

"So who's this?" Asked the girl in the beret as she pulled her glasses down revealing her dark brown orbs.

Velvet clapped her hands. "Oh right! I almost forgot." She turned on her heel and gestured to Flare. "Guys I want this is Eiro."

Eiro saved waved with three fingers. "Sup'." Was all he said as he casted a quick glance at the guy in green who chuckled at his actions.

"Eiro this is Coco." Velvet gestured to the other girl. "Yatsuhashi." She gestured to the giant who held out his hand, Flare rubbed the back of his head with his left hand and shook Yatsuhashi's hand with the other. Velvet then gestured to the other male. "And that's fox." She giggled at the irony. Introducing a fox faunus to a guy named Fox.

Flare raised an eyebrow at Fox who looked back at him with a smirk. "I bet you're a badass." Stated Flare with a grin. "Damn straight." Replied Fox. They both held out a fist and bumped them together. And thus a new bond was formed, one of utmost badassness and courage.

Flare snickered. The group chatted for a bit until someone yelled at Flare. "I found him!" Shouted Jaune.

Flare paled. If Jaune was there then that meant. "" You're not getting away this time!"" Ruby and Blake were around as well.

Flare turned on his heel as he held his hands up defensively. "Now, now I know that you're thinking I deserve some kind of punishment for ditching you but how about we settle this like adults and just talk things out." He reasoned but it fell on deaf ears as the three jumped on him.

"Ah! Wai-Urk Ah gaaaahhh! Stop it- owwww! Wait now don't hit me th-.." Flare got cut off and then passed out as he got hit where the sun don't shine. There was a long pause as Jaune screwed his face up and winced. "Ruby!" Blake shouted at her. Ruby waved her hands around trying to come up with an excuse.

"Sorry I got carried away!" She said that being her best excuse. "So you hit him in the balls?!" Argued Blake.

At that Yatsuhashi and Fox both winced as they placed their hands protectively over their crotch. Velvet knelt down and looked him over.

Suddenly Flare's eyes shot open as before he shot up. "Gaaah! *pant* *pant* I thought I was going to die." Exaggerated Flare as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well he's fine now sooo no harm done?" She asked hoping to get the others to agree. They didn't. Ruby slumped over in defeat and shame.

"Are you alright?" Asked Velvet from his side. Flare glanced over his shoulder and gave her a grin along with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Velvet let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank goodness" she whispered to herself as Flare stood back up.

He offered her a hand which she willingly accepted. "Thanks." She said. Flare only grinned at her and then turned to the group around him.

"Well I'm gonna go, I have a friend that I need to find. I'll see you guys around okay?" Said Flare as he ran off leaving the group behind.

The group all watched his figure as they all thought the same thing. '''''''What a weird guy.'''''''

* * *

Flare had been running around for ten minutes now. "Goddamn this school is massive." He complained. Finding one person was not meant to be this hard.

Flare looked around. It looked like he had ran around the whole entire school because he was back where he was ten minutes ago.

He looked around and then he spotted what he was looking for. The familiar mop of pale blue hair was seated at a picnic table and he looked like he was talking to someone.

Flare walked over to him and took an unoccupied spot right next to Storm. Storm and the girl both stopped their conversation to look at him with a strange look.

"Do you know him?" Asked the person Storm was talking to. It was a girl, a blonde girl with wavy locks that fell past her shoulders and rested on the middle of her back. She had purple eyes. 'What's with all the strange colored eyes I've seen today?' Thought Flare as he looked at the girl.

The girl wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The she was wearing vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She was wearing a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She had black short shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"I wish I didn't." Groaned out Storm as he put his head in his palms. Flare snickered as he put an arm around Storm's shoulder.

"We're the best of friends. Hahahahaha." Flare laughed before he squeezed Storm's head with his arm. "Which is why I want to know why you ditched me." He continued in a dark tone.

Storm pulled Flare's arm off him. "I already told you, you need to meet more people." He justified his actions or at least he thought he did.

"You could've introduced me to someone. Like blondy over here." Flare jabbed her finger at the blonde sitting across from them. "No offense by the way." He added.

"None taken." The girl replied.

"If I did that then _I_ wouldn't have been able to meet new people to introduce you to in the first place." Stated Storm. Flare pondered that point for a bit before shrugging. "Fair enough."

"Wait that's it?" Asked the girl as she bent over the table squishing her boobs against it in the process something that did not go unnoticed by the boys. The girl was surprised at how fast the little debate they were having ended. "Well yeah, it's not like he's wrong or anything." Chuckled Flare before laughing.

"Huh. Well it's nice to meet you….whoever you are." Flare nodded. "Same here." They both grinned at each other's introductions. Storm sighed. "Please just introduce yourself properly."

Flare shook his head disapprovingly. "You're no fun man. I'm Eiro." He said to her while flashing a toothy grin her way.

"Well Eiro, I'm Yang." She said as she grinned too. Flare and Yang had a small grinning competition for some unknown reason.

Yang started to laugh. "Looks like I win." Declared Flare as his grin widened and his eyes closed. "And what exactly did you win?" Questioned Storm as he stared at the two weirdly.

"The grinning contest." Replied Flare as he turned to Storm with a smirk on his face. Storm decided to rest his head on the bench before making one last comment. "Please….just let it end." He muttered.


	4. 04 Bedtime Stories

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

It was evening now. Flare, Storm and Yang were all making their way to the ballroom as they walked down illuminated pathways.

They were laughing, smiling, nudging each other and all in all just having a good time. The three hit it off surprisingly well as it seemed their senses of humor had fairly good chemistry.

With Flare's teasing, Storm's barely appropriate comments and Yang's punny lines they were able to keep each other fully entertained.

The trio soon entered the doorway of the ballroom and were greeted by many students either setting their sleeping areas up, already lying down or about to lie down.

"Shit I didn't bring anything to sleep on." Revealed Flare as scratched his head. "Well I guess someone's going to be in for an unpleasant awakening." Joked Yang as she looked to the two for opinions.

Storm and Flare both pointed their thumbs down to the ground. Yang clicked her fingers. "Man I thought that one was good!" She complained.

That was when Velvet walked up to the group. "Hi Eiro." She said, her voice cheerful. Flare's fox ears twitched at the sound of her voice and he immediately turned to face her.

"Velvet!" He exclaimed loudly getting a few glares from other students. Flare gave them a sheeish grin as he bowed a little to show he was sorry, even if it was only a little.

Velvet smiled at him. And then Flare noticed what she was wearing. Velvet had on a black sleeveless shirt that looked to be a little too big for her. She was also wearing white pajama pants with pink bunnies on both sides. Needless to say she looked adorable.

"Nice jammys." Said Flare as he gulped. He had tried to sound casual and just prayed to whatever god was out there they he did.

Velvet eyed him. "Well at least I've got some." She replied as she giggled. 'Does this girl laugh at everything or is that just me?' Flare asked himself.

"To be fair I only just got here." He reasoned as he then remembered something. "That reminds me, you wouldn't happen to have something I could use to sleep on would you? I kinda didn't bring one."

Velvet put her hands behind her back before turning on her heel and walking away. She then jerked her head in the direction she was going. "Alright! You're the best Velvet!" Flare commented.

Velvet smiled a little as she led Flare to an isolated spot which was surprising to see as the ballroom was almost filled to the brink. "Wow guess you lucky here. So where am I sleeping?" Asked Flare, eager to get to bed and start the next day.

"Right here." Velvet pointed to a futon that had been laid out on the ground. "Huh? Then where are you sleeping?" Flare asked as he tilted his head at her.

Velvet's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she pointed down at the futon with her head turned away from Flare. "Right here." She whispered her tone obviously implying she was embarrassed.

Thanks to Flare's enhanced hearing abilities he heard every word perfectly. Flare blinked once, then twice before letting out a very loud. "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!?"

Velvet quickly turned to him with a finger over her lips as she made a shushing noise. Flare quickly recomposed himself and cleared his throat. "What do you mean? You want to share?...with me?" Queried Flare as his eyes were full of disbelief.

Velvet nodded her head. "I don't have anything else..so yes. Unless you don't want to?" She asked in an unconfident tone.

Flare scratched the back of his head as he thought about it. 'Uncomfortable physically but comfortable emotionally or comfortable physically but uncomfortable emotionally.' He weighed his options but then cast a glance at Velvet.

She was holding her left arm in her right hand and cheeks had turned a bright red. She fidgeted on the spot she was standing on.

Flare let out a sigh. "Okay. I guess we're sharing." Velvet looked at him and nodded. Her cheeks still red as she lay down and pulled the covers over her.

Flare took his coat off and folded it as best he could, which wasn't very good considering there were two words attached to it. He couldn't take them out they'd damage...something or someone.

With his coat folded up Flare undid his holsters and set his pistols and tonfas ontop of it. 'I feel like I'm missing something here.' He thought to himself. Little did he know that all the students had been issued lockers to store their weapons and belongings.

With his weapons dealt with Flare undid the laces of his shoes and took them off. He placed them next to his weapons and coat. 'Thank God I don't get smelly feet.' He thought gratefully.

Flare then looked towards the futon and saw Velvet facing away from himmon the right side. 'Okay I guess we're doing that then.' Flare sighed as he joined her. He turned to face the left so his back was facing hers.

"Thanks Velvet." He uttered. "Mmm." Was all Flare get in reply. He guessed she was trying to say it's okay.

"Hey Eiro." Velvet started her back still facing his. "Hmm?" He hummed in a questioning tone. "Tell me about yourself."

Flare chuckled. 'What an odd time to ask such a question.' He thought. "What do you want to know?" He asked her. "How about your childhood?" She replied her voice soft.

Flare sighed as he rolled over onto his back. "Short version or long version?" He asked her. It was silent for a few moments. "Short version. I feel like I'm about to pass out soon." As if to prove her point Velvet let out a yawn.

Flare chuckled a little. "I guess I should probably tell you this before I start. I'm not just a regular faunus. I'm a battle I was born to fight for my life and I was given the necessary traits to do that. Enhanced strength, speed, senses and aura capacity you name it I've got it."

Velvet turned over so she was facing him. "So how does this play into your childhood?" She asked him. Flare sighed once again. "Well unlike most kids I lived in a small village in the woods, we had one leader our Alpha you could call it, he was the strongest of our people and I was his son." Velvet looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Was?" She asked. Flare smiled sadly. "Yeah he died along with my mother but I'll get to that soon. Anyways every Alpha had the elders to advise him they enforced the traditions of our people like the coming of age ceremony." Flare looked down at Velvet to see if she was following.

She nodded indicating him to continue. "Well one of those traditions was to take refuge in a Grimm infested forest." Flare clicked his tongue. "Tradition my ass those geezers were crazy. Anyways I spent most of my time training, collecting fruits and nuts or fighting Grimm. That was the only way for me to live and survive well back then it was at least."

"So how'd you end up here?" Velvet asked more than interested in Flare's backstory. "Ten years ago my village got overrun by Grimm. We never stood a chance there were just too many. The only people who survived were me and Storm. Y'know that guy with pale blue hair and wolf ears."

Velvet nodded. "What happened after that?" She asked. Flare smiled as he recalled the memory. "About a week after that we ran into a guy named Qrow. He took us in and when we asked him to train us he did and I've gotta hand it to the guy despite being a drunk he knows how to handle a weapon. Anyways fast forward ten years and now I'm here trying be a hunter like him. To hopefully save others from the same fate as me."

Flare turned his body over his eyes made direct contact with Velvet's. "So? What'd you think?" He snickered. Velvet smiled at him. "I think you have lived a very interesting life." She giggled then yelped when Flare draped an arm over her waist and pulled her head into his chest.

"Thanks. For listening and the bed thing." He chuckled. Velvet relaxed into his hold and nodded into his chest. "Anytime" she whispered before yawning again. They both then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Flare stirred his eyes squeezed tightly before he blinked them open. He took a deep breath and his nose was instantly filled with the smell of….chestnuts?

He looked down to see Velvet still snoozing in the exact position they had fell asleep in. A small smile came to his face as he let her snooze for a bit more.

He then started to shake her shoulder after a few minutes. Velvet began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open but all she could was the black of her own shadow. She looked up and saw Flare staring down at her.

Velvet immediately turned red and she backed away quickly. Flare laughed quietly. "It's good to see someone's full of energy." He then sat up and stretched his arms. "Initiation is today right? We gotta get ready soon." With that Flare stood up and grabbed his gear.

He then started to make his way upstairs to the washrooms for a quick wash. "I'll see you at the cafeteria he said as he glanced over his shoulder. Velvet nodded.

Once in the washroom Flare grabbed one of towels that were provided and placed all of his clothing and gear in a cubby hole well everything but his coat since the swords didn't fit.

He then made his way to one of the showers and after a ten minute wash he dried himself off. He threw the towel...somewhere and slipped on his lower clothing.

Flare began to walk out without his shirt on. He was kinda absent minded about these things. He only realized what was wrong when he walked downstairs and the girls started staring or covering their eyes when they saw his figure.

Flare's build had the maximum amount of muscle whilst still retaining a lean build. All of his muscles were toned perfectly and no amount of fat could be seen anywhere. Flare was sporting an eight pack of abs, those combined with the rest of his body was getting him a lot of attention from the ladies. This was how the Eiro Flare appreciation club would be formed.

"Flare your goddamn shirt." Said Storm from behind him. Flare looked down. "Shit!" He bolted back to the washroom and came back out fully clothed much to the girl's disappointment.

"Aw did you have to ruin the show." Complained Yang with a hand on her hip as she stood at the base of the stairs.

"Yes I did otherwise this idiot would've lost his shirt forever. Trust me it's happened before." Replied Storm as he shook his head at the memory.

"I wouldn't have minded that." Said Yang in a seductive tone as she licked her lips. Flare felt a shiver go down his spine.

"A..ha.. ." Flare laughed nervously. "I'm right here you know." He said. Yang glanced at him. "I know." She said with a wink.

Flare gulped and turned to Storm. "Help me!" He mouthed the words. Storm just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yang? Are you flirting?" Said Ruby from behind Yang. Ruby then looked at who Yang was talking to.

"Oh hey Eiro." She greeted him. "Sorry about my sister." Flare and Storm's jaws dropped. "You're related!?" They shouted.

Yang laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah we are." Ruby snickered at her sisters comment.

Flare sighed. "Okay. Whatever I'm just gonna go eat and then wait until someone tells us what to do." He looked over at Storm. "You coming?" Storm nodded. "Cool." He grinned

The pair then walked off to the cafeteria. Yang and Ruby looked at each other, shrugged and then went to the washrooms.

Storm and Flare were in the cafeteria each with their own tower of pancakes. They eat them in silence as they watched an orange haired girl talk excitedly to a guy with straight black hair and green clothing.

Velvet joined the two though it seemed the situation still played on her mind as every time Flare went to talk to her she'd yelp in surprise and her cheeks would turn pink.

After five minutes Flare and Storm were done with their food so they went to the locker rooms. Well Storm did since Flare was just following him. Velvet told them to go on ahead without her.

Once inside Flare...raged a little. "What the hell! We have lockers! Why didn't anyone tell me?! Ugh!" Storm was laughing his ass off at his friend's antics.

That was when a read haired girl walked in. She had a bronze headband on and her clothing looked reassembled that of a Roman soldier only more modern.

"Um excuse me?" She asked. Flare shot her a glare. He wasn't in the best of moods after finding out he carried six weapons around for no reason.

"What?" He growled. Storm laughed even harder in the background. Flare never knew why Storm always laughed whenever he got angry.

"That's my locker." She replied calmly pointing at a locker in front of Flare. Flare looked at the locker and then back at the girl. "Tch." Flare clicked his tongue in annoyance before moving out of the way.

"Thank you." She called out to him. Flare gave her a three fingered wave in response as he went off to find his own locker.

The girl opened her locker and took out her weapons, a spear and a shield. She closed her locker and found Weiss Schnee standing before her.

"Hello." She greeted. The red haired girl would've replied if it weren't for Flare yelling again. "These lockers don't have names on them!"

Flare's outburst was once again followed by a round of laughter courtesy of Storm.

Weiss and the girl waited for Storm to stop laughing before resuming their conversation. They eventually did but unfortunately the other students started coming in.

"Could all new students please make their way to Beacon Cliff to begin initiation, I repeat please make your way to Beacon Cliff for initiation." Came the voice of Glynda from an intercom

Flare was the first one out. It seemed he had calmed down as he now had a determined grin on his face as he made his way out of the locker room.


	5. 05 Initiate The Initiations!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

It was high noon as participants in Beacon's initiation course all stood on silver platforms that were placed on a cliff.

Flare was standing next to Storm who stood next to Ruby who stood next to Yang, so on so forth.

Standing in front of them where Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin was holding a mug in his hand that he'd occasionally take a sip out of.

"I believe this is all of us." Ozpin began, he took another sip out of his mug before speaking again. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Flare grinned as he stretched his limbs when Glynda began to speak. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard of the rumors about the assignment of teams."

Flare nudged storm in the arm with his elbow. Storm smirked back at him as they shared a mutual agreement. "Now allow me to put an end to your confusion." Glynda continued. "Each of you will be assigned teammates….today."

Ruby let out some incoherent noise after a confused "What?". 'I guess someone's nervous about who they get picked with.' Thought Flare.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is your best interest for you to be paired someone whom you can work well with." Continued Ozpin.

Ruby let out another noise which made Flare snicker. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby practically collapsed which led to Flare slapping a hand over his mouth as he tried to not explode in laughter, though a few chuckles still made it out.

"What?" She screamed. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest." Instructed Ozpin after Ruby's outburst.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Jaune laughed nervously before gulping. Flare put a reassuring hand on his shoulder making Jaune glance at him to see Flare giving him a thumbs up.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene." Stated Ozpin as he glanced at Glynda.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. "

Flare opened his eyes in realization and he leaned towards storm to whisper in his ear. Storm grinned as he nodded.

"Are there any questions?" Asked Ozpin. Jaune raised his hand but didn't get to ask as Flare spoke up.

"Can we start?" He replied. Ozpin smiled a little at Flare's enthusiasm.

Ozpin nodded. "Take your positions." Flare grinned and began to bounce on his fit whilst shaking his hands.

"Uh sir about this landing strategy. What is it? Are you like dropping us off or something? Asked Jaune.

Ozpin ignored him as he watched Yang and Ruby on their way off. Storm turned to Flare and gave him a thumbs up. Flare nodded back as he saw his friend fly through the sky.

Flare put somewhat on his left leg as he leaned back. He then pushed off at the same time the pad sprung up giving him increased elevation over the others.

"Wait no I'm not readdddddyyyyyyy." Screamed Jaune as he too was catapulted into the air. Flare shook his head and looked down. Most of the students had already landed but Flare had other ideas.

When Flare came close to the canopies of the trees he flipped so his feet were under him again and landed on a branch. He then jumped off before the branch could register the force and was once again above the trees.

'I should get there in no time like this, man I'm a genius, why didn't anyone else think of this?" Flare asked himself as he breezed through the forest.

* * *

(With Storm)

Storm braced himself as he went crashing through the branches. He had his arms crossed over his face and his legs out in front of him.

He rolled into his landing, reducing the impact and stopped in a crouched down position with his right hand placed on the ground in front of him.

Storm looked around a bit, checking to see if there were any threats lurking about. When he confirmed there wasn't he stood up and brushed his hands together.

'Alright if Flare's plan is going to work I need to not get spotted by anyone _and_ make sure I get there as fast as possible.' As he thought this Storm got into a crouched position. He put his hands out in front of him and placed them on the ground before pushing off and sprinting through the forest.

He weaved through the trees with ease, making the minimum amount of movements necessary so he could save his stamina.

'Wait...am I going the right way?' He thought as he continued to run. 'Naaaah.' He reassured himself and just continued to run.

He was passing students at an alarming speed. They couldn't even make eye contact with him because he'd be put out of sight in the next few seconds.

'This is going pretty well….haven't run into any Grimm yet though….that's odd.' He thought but then realized what he had just done. 'I jinxed myself didn't I?'

Sure enough just ahead of him was a pack of five Beowulf and they all turned to him as soon as they caught his scent.

Storm's animal ears started to twitch as he came to a skidding halt. 'No time to waste. Good thing I've plenty of ammo to waste on these Grimm though.' Storm's entrance had kicked up a large dust cloud that covered his entire figure.

The Beowulf waited for him to come out as they stared at the cloud. It was silent until the sound of something clicking into place multiple times was heard. The sound was followed by a loud gunshot that resembled a shotgun.

From the cloud burst forth four blue projectiles, they collided with one of the Beowulf, on impact the projectiles made a white cloud that covered the Beowulf's entire body. When the cloud disappeared it showed that the Beowulf had been frozen. From the stance it was in it could be seen that all the Beowulf could do was raise its arm and try to back off before it was frozen in place.

The other Beowulf turned to their frozen comrade and away from the dust cloud. This was a bad decision on their part, the sound of a shotgun being pumped was their only warning before another gunshot followed four projectiles were launched out from the cloud.

It collided with another Beowulf and once again a white cloud engulfed it which resulted in the same result. The Beowulf had been frozen in place.

Apparently this had pissed off the remaining three as they leapt at the dust cloud that was only just beginning to fade away. However their claws made no contact and the sound of a shotgun getting pumped once again was heard but this time from behind them.

Another gunshot was heard and the Beowulf in the middle of the group was encased in the white cloud before freezing.

The two remaining Beowulf turned around to see Storm standing with a white shotgun resting by his hip.

The shotgun was designed to look like a regular Benelli M4. But of course it wasn't one as the underbarrel magazine was a pump. It had four muzzles which were placed in a square shape. Two where they would normally be and two more underneath that and instead of having a magazine tube it had a clip located between the pump and the trigger. It had no sight and no ejection port, mainly due to the type of ammunition it used which was highly concentrated dust. The shotgun was mostly white but it had trails of glowing aqua running along it. The clip shared the same pattern.

The two Beowulf growled at Storm who smirked. They charged at him but Storm had seen that coming as he flipped his shotgun around a couple of times and the sound of the metal changing place could be heard. Storm stopped flipping it and held the new weapon with two hands.

It was a large two handed war axe with a curved blade. The axe was easily as his body well if you took his head out of the equation that is. The axe's blade was pure white. Most of it was actually. The only non white parts where the glowing aqua trails that ran up the handle, the only thing it didn't touch was the blade. The axe had two muzzles on its head, just in front of where it connected to the handle. The axe had two grips which were currently occupied by Storm's still had the trigger on it that was placed just in front of the lower grip of the weapon and it still had the clip from the shotgun which was placed between the upper and lower grips.

Storm swung the axe over his head and then brought it down on the first Beowulf's neck as it charge at him. The axe cut through it cleanly, decapitating the Beowulf. Because of the swing Storm had been brought down onto his right knee with his back facing the second Beowulf. It lunged at him but Storm brought his body down lower before, in one motion, he spun around and swung the axe vertically. The axe cut the Beowulf in half from it's crotch area right up to it's head.

The axe head arched over Storm and the blade buried itself in the ground. Strom then got up, pulled the axe out of the ground and returned it back to it's carrying form.

'Right. No time to lose I better get going.' He thought as he took off once again.

* * *

(With Flare)

Flare had just reached an opening and in the middle was the objective. Flare walked up to the ruins and found that there were chess pieces standing on pedestals.

"Are these the relics?" He asked out loud as he walked towards the pedestals. He stopped in front of them and put a hand under his chin.

"Which one to choose? Well obviously the King but what color." Flare pondered as his gaze switched between the golden King piece and the silver King piece.

"Definitely gold." He decided as he grabbed the King piece and tossed into the air before catching it in a swiping motion.

"Now to get back to the cliff. Man this was way too easy it only took me like ten minutes to find this place." Flare chuckled as he put the King piece into one of his pant's pockets.

He then took off and headed back in the direction he came from. This time he chose to travel on the ground, he didn't run into anything on the way here so he was hoping he'd run into an Ursa or something.

Flare raced through the woods with his eyes closed, he had to make this challenging somehow right?

He then heard a panicked scream and immediately changed directions and headed for the sounds.

* * *

(With Glynda and Ozpin)

"Ozpin." Called Glynda. Ozpin looked over at Glynda. "Yes?" He asked her. "This boy." She showed him a screen that had Flare shown on it. "He has the golden King piece."

Ozpin's eyes widened at that, they stayed that way for a bit before he returned to his normal expression. He then turned his gaze back towards the forest. "Thank you for letting me know. Keep an eye on him and inform me if anything happens to him." He instructed Glynda.

"Very well. Hmm?" Glynda hummed curiously as she looked towards her screen. "Seems like he's on his way to help another one of the teams out." She said as she walked up to Ozpin.

Ozpin eyed the screen and watched as Flare was indeed heading towards a team in need of dire help.

"Very interesting." Said Ozpin before taking a drink from his mug.

* * *

(With Flare)

'Shit that didn't sound good.' Thought Flare as he continued to make his way towards the cries of help. 'Almost there.'

Flare burst out the trees and into a clearing to find a large pack of Beowulf surrounding two girls whom he recognized immediately.

"Ruby! And….Schnee." He practically spat out her name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Eiro!" Said Ruby excitedly as she turned to him.

Unfortunately it also alerted the Beowulf to his presence. One of them pounced at him. "Watch out!" Ruby shouted. But then the Beowulf stopped. Ruby couldn't see what happened because the Beowulf was in the way but the next thing she knew a loud gunshot was heard and a large hole was put into the beast.

The Beowulf slumped to the ground and it revealed Flare glaring at the Beowulf, Wrath was in his hand and it's muzzles were smoking.

Flare then directed his gaze back to Ruby. The Beowulf were being cautious and Flare knew this was his only chance he'd get to talk.

"You guys need to leave." He said to them as calmly as he could. "What? Why? We can help you. Well I can I'm not so sure about Weiss." Stated Ruby which got a "Hey!" From Weiss.

"I know you can Ruby but you need to find the relics. And before you ask I've already got one. Oh and Weiss, that's a pretty name. Too bad it's wasted on such a stubborn girl." Said Flare as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in a disappointed matter.

Ruby snickered at Flare's comment. "Alright we'll go but you better be okay the next time I see you!." She said as she and Weiss began to leave through a gap the pack had left.

Once they were gone Flare turned his attention to the pack. There were more than twenty of them possibly over thirty.

Flare exhaled before drawing K9's Fang. "Now then don't go easy on me." Flare charged in. "Because this fox has fangs!"


	6. Author's Note

This story is not dead! There will be a new chapter but don't know when I'll be able to get it done. I'm writing another story at the moment but I'm having a bit of trouble with it and I can't seem to get into the zone with it. So once again there will be new chapters, if you don't want to wait then leave a review and if there are enough people asking I'll write a new chapter.

Yours sincerely

The Starless Knight.


End file.
